The present exemplary embodiments pertain to printed circuit boards and, more particularly, pertain to construction of printed circuit boards having buried vias in which the buried vias do not need to pass through multilayer cores and preferably construction of printed circuit boards by a single lamination step.
A multilayer printed circuit board may consist of many layers and may have both back and front metallization, typically referred to as circuit traces but also alternately including ground planes and other metallization structures. Vias provide an electrical current between layers in the printed circuit board. To create a via, holes may be drilled into the printed circuit board and the internal walls may be electroplated or otherwise metallized. Basic types of vias for a printed circuit board may include through vias that extend fully between outer surfaces of the printed circuit board, blind vias that penetrate to specified depth in the stack and stop, and buried vias that exist only in intermediate layers of the stack and are not accessible from outer surfaces.